Notes
finish Merchants etc pages overlord based story, extra spells from how not to summon a demon lord, game mecahnics from world of warcraft and minecraft(sandbox) and wynncraft, little bit of world building from one piece, characters from master of ragnorak, powers from kuma kuma bear, ideas from new gate (such as jobs), hypixel skyblock gameplay added. infinite possibilities (infinite dendrogram), champions in end game ( league of legends) introduction structure brief introduction appearance personality background - witch doctor spell that can set 3 traps randomly yami gets discounts depending on tier journilist guild ( firstly documents case then became a newspaper guild ) contracts can be made and one can upload contracts but requires 2 to take down and abolish -- -add krem -yami being firstly a pvp guild then later became a wall rounder -brought 10% of a newspaper guld which later on became a huge deal with millions of players willing to give 1 block of cor weekly to get the latest news -contracts are unoffical however all players uphold it -guns -even though he is knwn as god slayer and doesn't need a guild members to win.. he helf -you'll see that the title of supreme ruler of jallmoth is not for show and they don't call me god slayer for no reason - caster "aj holding that angle, keeping an eye on the mage , rookie mistake for the other archer who i believe its his first time here and wasn't vigilante on the mage which is very unpredictable and aj got the kill by using that momentum and i believe it was an easy kill to the head, one shot, because the opponent was a sniper role and there is no point for a sniper to up defense when they are doing more damage than what is hitting them and you got teammates that can cover you " -"a warrior-mage-archer is usually the common team for 3v3 because of how balanced it is although you do have an assassin from time to time it is wise for a team to have a mage which provides the magic of entertainment i mean without it, it would just be a plain old brawl and with a mage whatever it does it still impresses the audience and myself, when use a weak spell it means they thought of something/ planning big or when used a strong spell prob wants to know what is he thinking and going thru the trials of a warrior" "2v1 situation here with aj against a warrior and assassin which doesn't look like a easy win for aj, assassin is going in getting that huge offence but aj gets a quick shot then THEY ARE BOTH GOING FOR IT, but aj shot a bomb arrow and hit both of them which delayed them a bit but the assassin thought aj was opened and charged but aj quickly summon a arrow sheild and aimed for the warrior and OMG the assassin got knocked back and aj hit the headshot and the rain of arrows are coming down and KILLED THE ASSASSSIN NO WAY that was too much and aj shot a quick arrow on the warrior AND YAMI WINS" - " it was a surpising match here because aj had lower health than warrior and assassin and it was a 2v1 as well which is considered a losing match pretty much however he had slightly more mana but it would give him 2 spells maybe 3 if he can time it right which means that he has to relie on his normal attack which is getting those headshots i mean they give another 30% extra damage in and that little bit of damage is the difference between winning and losing and it shows that in a 2v1 its possible i mean you just saw what aj did but then again he didn't have the title god slayer for no reason" "the reason why mage don't use 10th tier spells is that although they produce wonderful effects, if the opponent manages to reduce or outright counter it with a lesser spell, then you are in a really bad position especially if your role as a mage is to support which would lead to a failure no matter what. Meteor shower is a 10th spell which would absolute destory the landscape so what aren't pros using it? because you can counter it with teleport or gate which are 5 tier spells heck even lesser teleport would do the trick and its very slow so you would be vulnerable to attacks. time stop would be the most people thinking that its worth to get rid of all your mana for it even though its super expensive i mean an average mage would have at least 5 seconds of it and a high mage would be at the 15 seconds range but it just cost too much and if you fully concentrate it becomes a minute. its hard to counter it but.. in one of the ELO match, a mage used time stop for a few seconds and gave their team an advantage but when he went against AJ, the god slayer, the mage got attacked and got killed, a simple archer countered time stop using arrow shield... its just not worth the risk" "AJ as an warrior uses uppercut, bash followed by a war scram and uses his passive overwhlem and kills the other warrior... " crowd control vs 1v1 crowd control will lose in a 1v1 but won't in a 2v2 or 2v1 simply because it does more damage/ skills with more players such as whirl win would do about 2000 hp but with 10 players it become 200000 hp and a 1v1 build won't win in crowd simply because its not made for such crowds and powerful spells for 1v1 cannot handle and only target for one point whereas crowd control affects an area